I Won't Let You Die, I Can't Let You Go
by Hotori
Summary: After the tragic loss of Rochelle, Ethan thinks he have found a way to save her, but is it the right way? Blinded by pain and loneliness, Ethan ignores Arkarian's warning, and tries to save Rochelle, bad summary,one shot...unless...


I Won't Let You Die

I Can't Let You Go

Disclaimer: Nope i don't own the charcters, but i do hope u enjoy the story

* * *

Isabel 

It had been a week after Rochelle's death; I still remember how Ethan stumbled out of the woods, carrying Rochelle's limp body in his arms. I remember how he begged me to save her, how he over and over again told Matt that he was an immortal, he can save her, and I remember Arkarian sadly shaking his head. One who dies cannot come back to life, Rochelle's gone, and though I've never been one to like her, it hit me too, hard. Arkarian and I have both been granted the gift of agelessness, but if a dagger were to pierce my heart, I'd die as surely as any mortal. I don't want to think about that…at least, not yet.

I sighed, with the Order of Chaos gone, our lives have gone back to normal, but just how normal is this? Matt has gone to the other dimension to live with his father the immortal Dartemis, and Ethan's long dead sister Sera, while I, Ethan, Neriah, and Dillon return to our "normal" lives. Arkarian, with his violet eyes and blue hair that captures my heart, can't live with us in fear of drawing attention with his strange looks. I sighed, and unconsciously, a tear makes its way down my face.

"Isabel! Dinner!" Jimmy called.

"Coming!" I replied and made my way downstairs, Jimmy was another one of us, the Named, The Guardians of Time. Silently, I wash my hands in the sink and sat down at the table, trying to make myself look a little more cheerful, for mother, if no one else.

"Ethan called." Jimmy announced, which surprised me because we had had little contact since battle with Lathenia, and tragically lost Rochelle.

"What did he say?" I ask eagerly, jumping right out of my chair, "Has he gotten over…" I give Jimmy a look and he understands. I sit down just as mom comes in.

"Well Ethan wants you to meet him…" Jimmy points up with a thumb, a signal that means Arkarian's mountain. I nod, mom gives us both a strange look but did not question. "It's about another project he says." I nod, there's going to be another mission tonight, Citadel has started it's resurrection with the help of Lady Arabella, Queen Brystianne, Lord Penbarin, and the other Tribunal members, with the resurrection of the Guard, the past will be safe from Lathenia's grasp.

After dinner, I quickly make my way to Arkarian's chambers, "Arkarian!" I call, and the invisible door opened. Quickly I stepped inside, and hugged him warmly, "I didn't think that there will be another mission so soon, especially for Ethan, what were the Tribunal thinking?" I ask as we make our way to the center of the chambers.

"They think he's ready." Arkarian answered, "Losing Rochelle has had a big impact on the Guard as well as Ethan, but we need to move on, the past must be fixed, the present must be restored."

"I understand our situation, but without Rochelle's hands-"

I stop talking as Arkarian holds a finger to his lips, "He's here, and we'll discuss only the mission from now on." I nod; Arkarian gave me a smile, and pulled 3 chairs out of thin air.

I studied Ethan closely as he walks into the chamber, he's pale; and considerably thinner, he took a look at me, I smiled, but he simply looks away. I can't help but feel that Ethan is… different now, he's been different since Rochelle's death, more distant, and not the warm person I used to know, not the same person that once helped me across the bridge of Verdian, not the same one who trained me to become one of the Guard.

"You are to go to Athens tonight." Arkarian stated, "I believe that Matt would like a word with you, I don't have the details, but King Richard will be there to await your arrival and take you to him."

"Matt?" I ask, "I thought he went to live with Dartemis, after all, the Order has been destroyed, there's no need for the Guard to continue as we have." I look at Arkarian, "There are no other immortals that are trying to…are there?"

"Matt was going to live with Dartemis, and he returned to spend some time with Neriah, and also to take her with him when they leave." Arkarian answered, "I don't have all the details of this meeting, so I don't know."

"Is that all?" Ethan asked in a hoarse voice, nearly scaring me out of my chair, he sounds so different, and his tone, it's as if he wants to get out of here, as quick as possible.

"Ethan, are you okay?" I ask gently and placed my hand on his shoulder. He shrugs me off, and our eyes met. For the first time since we entered the chamber, I noticed the dark bags under his blood shot eyes.

"Fine." He answered.

I reach my thoughts over to Arkarian, and met the same puzzled thoughts, "Ethan, I know losing Rochelle had a big impact on you, it shocked all of us." Arkarian explained in his reasonable voice, "But we can't stay in the past, we must move on to the future."

"Look around you Arkarian." Ethan removed his gaze from me and met Arkarian's violet eyes, "Look at the damage Lathenia and her pet Marduke had done, what future is there? You talk of not staying in the past, but isn't that what we all do? It is the job I found myself doing over and over again." His voice rose, "We go back through the past so many times, and yet you talk of staying out of it, it doesn't add up Arkarian."

"We are trying to repair the past." Arkarian's voice didn't rise, but stayed the same in a more soothing way, "We are trying our best Ethan."

"Trying your best?" Ethan's voice dropped to a desperate whisper, "Well, you're definitely not trying hard enough, she's gone, and she is still gone, why haven't you saved her, why haven't you traveled back in time to-"

"Ethan!" Arkarian cut him off, "We can not bring Rochelle back, it is written in the Prophecy and she would die, if we save her, we would be just like Lathenia, continuing her work."

"What prophecy?" Ethan replied darkly, "the battle was over, so was the prophecy, she survived…then Marduke…"

"Shot her with your arrow." Arkarian stated.

"Yes."

It was not the reply I expected. Dropping his head, Ethan had quietly admitted that it was his weapon that pierced the heart of the one he loved. I had expected rage to come from his mouth, but his emotionless words grip my heart like icy claws, and I saw a silver tear drip down his face.

"I'm no fool. Do you think that I haven't known, haven't thought about that?" Ethan sighed, "I know, I have thought, long and hard, it is my arrow, my weapon, but I'm not the one who drew the bow, I'm not the one who released the arrow."

"It was Marduke." Arkarian finished for him.

"Yes!" I agreed hurriedly, "And he died for his sins, he was killed by Lorian's curse."

"But, we have a choice." Ethan raised his head, and both of us gaped at the fire that now burned with him, "Arkarian, please, you trained me, you know me best. Send me back, let me save her, no one has to know, we won't tell anyone!"

I settled down uncomfortably, it was Hope that we both saw in Ethan's eyes, his last hope for Rochelle, Arkarian's thoughts touch mine and I understood instantly. How can we possibly destroy his last hope, the only thing keeping him standing? "Ethan, shouldn't we ask the Tribunal, Matt?" I argue, "I mean, changing the past is a big thing, especially if we're bringing someone back to life!"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Arkarian stopped me, "Firstly, Ethan, if Rochelle doesn't die, you will, you know that." He paused, and Ethan's eyes flickered momentarily before regained their strength, he was not shaken. "Secondly, what would you do if you saw yourself randomly appearing into this room? You would go crazy, your mind is not prepared for you to do this sort of thing. It won't work."

"Then send someone else, Isabel for example!" Ethan urged; I could see him at the end of his rope, but…

"I am NOT sending Isabel out there." Arkarian replied harshly, his voice suddenly aflame.

"Neriah, or Matt, anyone!"

"I can not grant your requests without consulting the Tribunal." Arkarian said with a steely voice and stood up, signaling that this meeting is officially over, "Now, you two should go home, and have a nice sleep, I'll transport you to Athens whenever possible."

"Arkarian!" Ethan shouted, "Please, you know I'm not the kind that gives up like this!"

"I'll meet you in Athens as well tonight." Arkarian continued, ignoring the outburst, "Until then."

Ethan left silently, but as I turned away, Arkarian grabbed on to my wrist, "Watch him." He whispered. I nodded, and gave him a sad smile before disappearing from the chamber.

I tried to settle into a comfortable, effortless sleep, so Arkarian can transport my soul to Athens, but as hard as I tried, I could not. As usual, the gift the Lady Arabella gave me, the gift to see in any form of light, bothered me as to me, the night is as bright as day, making it hard to fall asleep. But that's not the only thing, whenever I did fall asleep, Ethan's face would appear, smeared in blood and his eyes full of blame, he would look at me and say in a cold voice, "Why didn't you save her?" Which would jolt me out of sleep instantly, and I would find myself back in this room, staring, into the blinding moonlight.

I heard a knock on my door, and pretended to be asleep when Jimmy came in, "Isabel, is something wrong?" he asked, "We're all waiting for you at Athens, Arkarian sent me back to find out what's keeping you."

"No, of course there's nothing wrong, I'm just having a hard time sleeping. I'll be there soon Jimmy." I tried to smile at him, but my rigid face would not, sighing, I turn my eyes away from the moon, and lay back.

"Tell me, maybe I can help."

"I'm human, Jimmy!" I explain, "I can't watch as Ethan suffers, I can see that losing Rochelle is tearing him apart, how can I stand not helping him?"

"It's not that…" Jimmy answers, "Isabel, there's really nothing we can do." He smiled his special smile, "Shall I sing you to sleep?"

"Just because you're mom's boyfriend doesn't mean you get to sing me to sleep Jimmy." I teased him, and laid back onto my pillow, "I'm okay, good night Jimmy."

"See you Isabel." He answered, and quietly closed the door behind him.

Pulling my blankets to chin height, I closed my eyes, and slept.

The transportation was different from what I had experienced before, I blamed it on the destruction of Citadel as I landed Lady Arabella's garden, stumbling a bit before steadying myself by catching Arkarian's arm. "Sorry I'm late."

"We understand." Arkarian replied with a smile, "Matt's talking to Ethan right now."

"I wish Lorian was here, he'd know what to do." I said, but immediately regretted it as Lorian is the father of Arkarian, as well as the wise and powerful leader of the Guard. I give him an apologetic look, and he understood.

We didn't wait long before Ethan came back, gloomy looking as usual, I noticed a few pitying eyes, including Arkarian's. But some of the people backed away, and kept their gazes to themselves, as if avoiding some kind of monster. The thought enraged me, he might have some impossible ideas because he lost Rochelle, but that doesn't make him a madman, so don't look at him as such; he's just…a little lost right now I guess.

Matt cleared his throat, "I've come to announce that Dartemis, my father, will come to take the place where Lorian once were, I grieve for our wise leader, but we need to put all regret and sadness behind us. The past is still disastrous, and the present has seen better days, it is up to the Guard to make sure all that returns to normal."

Ethan remained silent, and his gaze grew quite fixed to the ground. Arkarian didn't say anything about Rochelle either, much to my surprise. "Matt, about Rochelle…" I start and I saw Ethan's shoulders jerk, but a shadow crossed his features, and he sagged again.

"Rochelle's loss is a tragic one, but it is as the prophecy have predicted, we cannot bring her back to life." Matt answered, his voice deep and powerful, making it clear for everyone that the decision cannot be changed. Lady Arabella placed her hand gently on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan didn't react, he just glared at the cold marble floor.

"The next meeting will be two days from now, Dartemis will be here, and he will tell us the next move for the Guard." He paused and looked to Dillon and Jimmy, "I'm counting on you two to be there tomorrow and help with the resurrection of Citadel. With only part of her chamber restored, traveling through time will be a tricky business. Arkarian, please stay, I want to talk to you."

He then nodded to Arkarian, who sent us back to our beds. I woke up immediately, something's wrong, I know it. Slipping out from under my covers, I make my way to the phone downstairs and dialed Ethan's number.

"Hello?" Shaun's voice answered from the other side.

"It's Isabel, how's Ethan?" I asked, "Is he alright?"

"He hasn't come back yet, maybe he stayed and talked to Matt, don't worry Isabel, I'll let you know if something happens." He replied from the other side, "It's late, and your mother will be worried if she saw you, go back to bed Isabel, I'm sure Ethan's fine."

"Okay, bye." I sighed into the speaker before hanging up the phone, and slowly made my way back up the stairs.

A sense of uneasiness came over me as I made climbed into my sheets, and I find my thoughts wonder back to Ethan, standing alone with Arkarian in Athens. What does he want to talk about with Arkarian? Why does it have to be alone? How is he getting over Rochelle? Is there another way to bring her back? The questions swarm my head, but I wrap my sheets tightly around my body and leaned back against my pillow, pushing the thoughts out of my head. I must forget about Ethan, I have school tomorrow, and I need rest. Forcing the images of Ethan and Arkarian out of my mind, I drift into a disturbed, unsettling night of sleep.

_Mists…and they pull me into their embrace. I look up, and find myself at the foot of Arkarian's mountain. Something stirred in the bushes, strange…not many people are here this time of day. The view changed, and I was suddenly panting. I'm on the top of the ridge, where the weapons were handed out._

_The view is still blurry from the mist or fog, but I approached the ridge nonetheless. I felt the grass under my bare feet, and as I step onto the ridge, I felt dust, finely grinded from pebbles that covered the top of the ground like ashes. Panic rose high in my mind, and I dash left and right, a shadow appears before me, sitting on a rock. A spark shot past my ear, and I felt something that's calling me._

"_Rochelle?" _

_It was my voice, magnified hundreds of times over as it echoed through the mountains, the figure flinched, and slowly turned, "Isabel." It replied._

_Rochelle stood before me, and I squint my eyes, examining her tearstained face.  
"Isabel,." Rochelle said again, "What's wrong?"_

"_It's Marduke, he's after me. We have to hurry, now!" My own panic stricken voice answered her, and I see shock spreading across Rochelle's face, "Let's go to Arkarian's chamber, then you can explain." _

_Rochelle nodded, and we sprint towards Arkarian's chambers, suddenly, Rochelle pulls on my hands. A stab of pain shot up my arm, I turn, and a shadow fell across my face, "I found you." Marduke's voice boomed, "The goddess is dead, but I avenged her death by killing Ethan, now, Rochelle, you will pay for my lost brother, and Isabel for my daughter…"_

_The blade fell, ever swiftly; I closed my eyes and shouted, "ARKARIAN!!"_

"Isabel!"

I sat up, panting, drenched in cold sweat. Jimmy was sitting beside my bed, clutching my arm, it was him who broke me out of my vision, "Isabel, are you alright?" he asks.

I leaned back against my pillow and tried to slow down my breathing, "I had a vision." I answer him, "It was… strange to say at least."

"Tell me." Jimmy said, his voice was full of eagerness and intensity, "I'll report it to Arkarian as soon as I drop you off school tomorrow."

"I want to go too, times have changed Jimmy." I give him a small smile, "It's okay if I miss a day of school."

"I'm not sure about that yet." Jimmy replied, "For now, just tell me about your vision.

"I saw Rochelle, and Marduke." I answer, and tried to recall every detail of my vision, "She was on the ridge, where the weapons were handed out, she didn't have her gloves on. I was panicking, Marduke was after me, and we run towards Arkarian's chambers, he said something about revenge, Ethan's dead…and…" my hands tremble and I pause, "and if you hadn't woke me up Jimmy, I think I would've foresaw…my own death."

"Isabel, are you sure? Ethan's dead…but Rochelle and Marduke are alive, how can that be, they're the ones already dead." Jimmy questioned, and I could see that he's running a thousand possibilities in his mind, "Isabel, maybe you just had a dream, you've been thinking about Rochelle and Ethan a lot lately right?"

I couldn't believe it. He doubted me! With all the patience I could muster, I tell him, "No, it's different from a dream, I'm sure, Rochelle's back, and so is Marduke, I don't know how this could be, but we have to let the Tribunal and Arkarian know." It sounds ridiculous even as the words come out of my mouth, and I understand why Jimmy must've had second thoughts. I run my thoughts through quickly, the dead can't come back to life, yet Marduke and Rochelle returned. My thoughts drift back towards my meeting with Ethan and Arkarian, there's one way, only one. I look up at Jimmy. "It's Ethan. He must've changed the past."

Jimmy looked horrified for a second, then his eyes slowly regained their strength and he nodded, "I'll report this to Arkarian and the Tribunal, get some rest, I'll allow you to skip school tomorrow."

Just then, the phone rang, and Jimmy dashed across my room to get it, one look, and I knew it was bad news, "Alright." He said to the speaker, "Yes, we'll be right there."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Neriah said she spotted Marduke near her place, but she got away before he saw her." He said, "It matches with your vision."

"And Ethan?"

"That's the other thing," Jimmy sighed, "His soul never returned to his body, we don't know where he is."

* * *

Author's Notes: This is a One Shot, i don't think i'll continue it, but if u REALLY like it i guess i well, it's funny, this was a L.A project (write the next part to the story) so yea, i hope you liked it! REVIEW!!! U HAVE TO!!! 


End file.
